Big Chill
Big Chill is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. 'Appearance' Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large green eyes. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. 'Powers and Abilities' Big Chill is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that lowers the temperature within the vapors range, encasing targets in ice. Big Chill can generate ice beams from his hands that he can manipulate at will. Big Chill is strong enough to lift a car. Big Chill's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows him to render himself intangible. He can combine his cryokinetic abilities with his intangibility to freeze objects he passes through. He can also become invisible to the eyes. Because he can alter his density, Big Chill can levitate and fly to a certain extent without using his wings (though he is much faster if he uses his wings). Big Chill is not only immune to the effects of extreme cold, but is also easily capable of surviving extreme heat. In Deep, he is shown to be able to survive underwater. In Vilgax Attacks, Big Chill can make an ice spike. And in Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that Big Chill can make a cold tornado. 'Weaknesses' Big Chill sometimes has trouble phasing through certain types of energy (e.g. in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill was harmed by Brainstorm's electrical storms), although in Save the Last Dance, he had no trouble phasing through the factory guards' plasma blasts. His intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible as their intangibility cancels out. Big Chill's powers are consciously used, which means he can't use his powers if he is caught off guard. The only objects that have been proven to be able to touch intangible Big Chill are the netting from the Rustbucket, Vilgax's glove and other intangible things. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Big Chill first appeared in Kevin's Big Score, when Big Chill chased Kevin in the Rustbucket. And later, he defeated Vulkanus. *In Max Out, Big Chill appeared. *In Plumbers' Helpers, Big Chill helped save a man from a fire. *In Alone Together, Big Chill tried to help Reinrassic III cool down and defeated a Dravek. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill chased Kevin and Gwen. And Negative Big Chill battled some Forever Knights. *In Save the Last Dance, Big Chill was taken over by his reproduction instincts and had 14 Necrofriggian babies. This suggests that Necrofriggian are either asexual, Big Chill is actually female, or pregnant female DNA was preserved in the Codon Stream. *In Voided, Big Chill defeated D'Void. *In Birds of a Feather, Big Chill appeared. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Big Chill battled Vilgax, but Vilgax easy defeated Big Chill, so he goes Humungousaur. *In Inferno, Big Chill captured Moldywarp. *In Fool's Gold, Big Chill battled primal Decka. *In Single-Handed, Big Chill was in the Null Void. *In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Big Chill battled the Nanochips. *In Trade-Off, Big Chill and Gwen battled the Forever Knights. *In Above and Beyond, Big Chill battled Alan. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Big Chill battled Kraab. *Big Chill returns in "Ultimate Alien" in Duped, Ben transform into Big Chill battled Urian. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Big Chill battled Vulkanus' soldiers before going Ultimate. *In Video Games, Big Chill failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Lodestar. *In Escape From Aggregor, Big Chill battled Galapagus before going Ultimate. *In Too Hot To Handle, Big Chill battled P'andor. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Big Chill goes Ultimate to defeat the fans. *In Map of Infinity, Big Chill battled some Necrofriggians. *In Deep, Big Chill chased Ultimate Aggregor in planet Pisciss. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Big Chill battled Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Big Chill tried to keep Dr. Vicktor frozen. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Big Chill battled Dr. Animo and his mutant frog. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Big Chill searched through an alien prison in Area 51. *In Greetings From Techadon, Big Chill couldn't get into a Techadon ship. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Big Chill tried to save Julie. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Big Chill battled Ma Vreedle. *In Heroes United, Big Chill was used four times as the primary flight alien and fought Alpha. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Kevin's Big Score'' (First appearance) (x2) *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (x3) *''Save the Last Dance'' (x3) *''Voided'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Single-Handed'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Above and Beyond'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Duped'' (first re-appearance and used by Echo Echo clone) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (goes ultimate) *''Video Games (2x)'' *''Escape From Aggregor'' (goes ultimate) *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (goes ultimate) *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep (goes ultimate)'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (goes ultimate) *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner #775 is Missing'' *''Greetings From Techadon (goes ultimate)'' *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' (goes ultimate) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x4) Video Games BigChillFlying3D.png|In Vilgax Attacks Big chill in Cd.jpg|In Cosmic Destruction Ben-10-galactic-racing-big chill.jpg|In Galactic Racing Ben 10 Alien Force: The Video Game *Big Chill is playable alien character in this game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Big Chill is playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. Big Chill can used to flight and freezing enemies. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Big Chill is playable alien character. Big Chill can used to flight. His ice breath can be used to extinguish fire and freeze an object and enemies. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Big Chill is playable racer in this game on all platforms. Punch Time Explosion/XL *Big Chill appear as playable as one of the aliesn Used by Ben Tennyson, is used to double jump. 'Online Games' Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4" Big Chill (Alien Collection) *4" Big Chill (Defender) *10 cm Big Chill (DNA Alien) *4" Big Chill (Cloaked) *4" Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #2 - includes: Clocked Big Chill (transparent), Nanomech (Defender), Humungousar (Clear green), and Big Chill (Defender) *Big Chill (Deluxe) *Alien Creation Goop and Big Chill *Big Chill Alien Creature *Big Chill Alien Rock Namings and Translations 'Trivia' *Big Chill is one of the most used aliens, after Humungousaur and Jetray. *Dwayne McDuffie revealed that Big Chill cannot turn invisible, when he did, it was an error. *Like Echo Echo, Big Chill had a voice change after Alien Force season one. *Big Chill is one of the three Omnitrix aliens to appear in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, alongside Humungousaur and Nanomech. *Much like Lodestar who loves to note his "attractiveness" (magnetic personality) because of his magnetic powers, Big Chill often gives quips that are puns about coldness or ice. *Big Chill's design is similar to Blue Beetle from the DC Universe. *Big Chill's design resembles the eyewitness description for the Mothman, a cryptic creature spotted several times in Point Pleasant, West Virginia in 1967. He also resembles him in powers since Mothman is sometimes described as a ghost. *Big Chill's hologram alternates between his robed form and unrobed form. *When someone asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne replied "Sort of". *Big Chill is 1 of 4 aliens that have ice powers, the other three being Articguana, Ultimate Big Chill and Eye Guy, not counting Heatblast when he was sick. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is the Ice Quake. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO, Big Chill is missing his wings, but Ultimate Big Chill has his wings. *In Cartoon Network Action Pack! #41, Ben fights 10-year-old Ben using Big Chill vs Heatblast. *There are three separate toys of Big Chill robed, unrobed and intangible. *Big Chill is the second alien that has two home planets, the first is Wildvine. 'See Also' *Big Chill Gallery *Ultimate Big Chill Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Parents Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:One-Time Villains Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Heroes